The present invention relates to mufflers and more particularly to an improved discharge gas muffler for refrigerant compressors.
In the case of refrigerant compressors used for air conditioning and heat pump applications, sound has become an increasingly important criteria for judging acceptability. Accordingly, there is a demand for improved refrigerant compressors which are quieter than those presently available but sacrificing none of the advantages of existing compressors.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a refrigerant compressor having improved discharge gas muffler which is relatively simple in construction, and does not result in a significant loss of efficiency.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.